


A Thousand Years

by Kurisuta



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angels, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Mating Bond, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Soul Bond, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Leo has been assigned to a young priestess named Kuri who just got out of the hospital. After some advice from a comrade—telling him Priestess and Whitelighters were allowed to be together—he finds it difficult to be professional around her. He finds himself wooing her, and in so doing, healing her delicate soul.
Relationships: Leo Wyatt/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Heartbeats

I awoke with a handsome blonde doctor hovering over me. I had just come out of surgery, and all I saw was his blurred face. He seemed to be almost otherworldly, as if he was glowing.

“Are you alright Miss Hikawa?” The Doctor said.

“Y-Yes Doctor...”

“Wyatt. Leo Wyatt.” Leo said. “Most just call me Leo though.”

“So, um...Leo. How does it look.” I asked.

“Your surgery went well.” Leo said. “In a bit you can go home. Do you have any questions?”

“The light...what was that light?” I asked him.

He smiled. “Many people experience strange dreams due to the anesthesia.”

“Right...”

Xxx

Leo closed the door to Kuri Hikawa’s hospital room.

She was his next charge, a future priestess.

He never thought he’d have to operate on her, to touch her skin, to know her body like that—he had to stop thinking about it. Be professional. He was a doctor! Or he had been once.

He gazed into her window. She was asleep.

He entered her room, quietly closing the door, and tried his best at something he had never before attempted: he was trying to heal her mind.

She stirred in her sleep, gripped his hand, and rolled over.

“Leo..” Her eyelids fluttered as she said his name.

Leo stared at this mesmerizing priestess. He had never met one before. Though he had been informed by other Whitelighters about them.

Jiro, a Japanese Whitelighter, had explained that they were allowed—actually encouraged!—to marry their Whitelighter. A priestess would call the Whitelighter her “kami” and it was a very sacred relationship approved by the Elders.

Leo shook his head, watching the woman sleep.

It was too much to ask for—to want love—after he had been given a second chance, a new calling.

“Leo...”

Still, his heart leapt when she said his name.


	2. Entangled

I went to the hearth to meditate and stared into the fire, but all I saw was his eyes. That doctor, Leo.

I saw his future and my future entangled. And that bright light shining all throughout our future.

Was this man more than just a doctor? He wasn’t a demon. I knew that. But what was he? His soul was so pure, so bright.

The fire flickered. Sensing a presence I turned to the door and saw the doctor Leo standing there.

“You said you saw a light.”

I smiled. “So you believe me?”

Xxx

Leo knew he had to approach her.

He hadn’t wanted it to be so soon; but he couldn’t help himself; he had to be near her again. She danced in his dreams and spoke in his thoughts.

He wanted to see her.

He shouldn’t see her.

When he had healed her, his orb had touched her spiritual energy and he had seen a silver light. It was beautiful. She had a beautiful soul and spirit.

“Leo.” She was speaking to him. “What was that light?”

“Do you believe in magic?” Leo asked slowly.

The reveal was often the hardest, but she didn’t seem fazed. In fact, she smiled.

“Yes.” Kuri said. “I believe in magic. And demons.” She then looked pointedly at him. “Even angels.”

He shivered. How was it that her eyes saw so deep into his soul?

“The light was you.” Kuri said, seeming to test the words out.

Leo nodded, then shook his head. “And a little of you too.”

Kuri’s lips curled into a smile. “Wanna fight to see who’s stronger?”

“W-What?” Leo asked.

“Just a sparring match.” Kuri offered. “If you fight me, I promise I’ll do what the Elders ask.”

Leo sighed. “Alright then.”

This priestess was very strange; but still, he liked her.


	3. Match

Magic flickering in my fingertips; I lunged at the angel.

Surprised he lurched back.

“Use your magic.” Leo urged.

“Use yours.” I snapped back, power flying through my fingertips as i zapped him.

“You fight with honor.” Leo said, driving me back with one hand. “Demons will not spare you such a thing.”

“But you will.” I said, pooling magic in my fingers and hitting him with it. “I face each opponent differently.,”

Leo landed a blow, driving me back a step.

Drive back. Build Up Magic. Dodge.

I swung and he ducked and orbed behind me. I whirled and met his next blow.

Thrust. Build Up. Blow.

He drove me back again, and my wrist crossed his, ablaze with magic. It seemed to absorb and flicker out when it touched his skin.

I smirked, knocking his arm away and pushing him back.

He gained his footing and knocked me back again.

I spun my hand and cut off a bit of his hair with magic, grinning again. A flinch. Drive back, Blow. He pushed me back, and I defended again. Ah, always on the defense.

“Now for the Lotis.” I grinned, held up my hands to block, straight up, fists in upward. “RII-YA!”

A rune glowed on my arm and a giant barrier exploded forth and drove him back against the wall where he fell.

Leo, for his part, was pretty sporting and got up with renewed vigor and lunged for me.

I lurched forward to attack, and the weakness struck and then...all went black.

Xxx

Leo caught Kuri in his arms.

This was beyond his capacity to heal.

He quickly orbed her to the nearby hospital. He got her through quickly as his patient, and had her in a bed.

Just hoping she would wake up.

She had to wake up.

He sat there waiting in the growing darkness.

As he closed his eyes in a pained sigh, the image of her lurching forward, her face brilliant in apprehension of her own attack and then—that horrible moment!—when her bright eyes had flickered out.

It had been like the life drained out of her, and then she was lost to him.

Leo gazed at his hands. He could not let this happen. She was precious to him.

He could not let her die!


	4. Nightmare

_I was standing with Leo, resplendent in my formal kimono. He was becoming my kami._

_It was a dream come true!_

_There were white lights everywhere. Were we in Heaven?_

_I could hear beautiful music._

_It was wonderful._

_A dream come true._

_A dream..._

_I looked at my hands. Blood._

_Leo was holding a sword._

_“You knew it would come to this.”_

_He plunged it into my body._

_I let out a blood curling scream._

Xxx

Leo felt her pain like it was a scream for him.

He ran to her side, shook her out of her night terror.

Kuri’s arms went around him.

“It was wonderful, we were together, and then and then....” her voice choked. “You killed me. You said I knew it would come to this.”

No. The Elders were wrong about her. Even if she had a demon within her he would never hurt her. But he couldn’t tell her that. He could never tell her that.

“Don’t worry.” Leo said. “I’ll never hurt you. I promise.”

He held her in his arms as she cried herself back to sleep.


End file.
